Suteki da ne?
by Maddithong
Summary: .A sequal to Unexpected Consequences. .Just when they thought they had gotten over all obstacles, things get utterly complicated and insane. .KakashixSakura. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Sudeki da ne? Isn't it wonderful?  
**  
**Disclaimer:** You know how this goes.

**A/N:** Guess what?  
I made a sequal! Yay! I gave it some thought and decided I would continue my cute little KakaSaku mascarade.  
So please enjoy and tell me what you think! Oh and you don't have to read the previous fic (_Unexpected Consequences_) but I strongly suggest it.  
The title is a little..cliche. If you know what I mean. I'm sure a lot of stories have the same but I couldn't think of anything.  
Oh yesssh _PS PS PS_: This chappie is just an opening. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter.

* * *

"Kakashi..."

"Your not crying, now are you Sakura?"

"Of course not!"

"Ah, so those are rain drops. Strange how it's only raining on you."

"Shut up, am I supposed to be happy--?"

"I'll get you an umbrella."

"Kakashi..."

"Don't want you getting a cold."

"Kakashi..."

"You know what? Why don't you just go inside instead--"

"Kakashi..."

"--take shelter from this weird rain"

"ALRIGHT! FINE! I'm crying! Satisfied!"

"If crying is what you mean by being satisfactory, no."

"..."

"A few months without sleeping with, I, the infamous Kakashi. How I feel your pain."

"Asshole, it's not fucking funny."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"I'm not."

"..."

"Having troubles making up an excuse for that?"

"It's a hard one."

"Kakashi, I'm serious."

"Wind…blowing…no, no."

"A mission for 3 months. I mean--"

"An upside down frown?"

"Kakashi, listen to me."

"I've got it! Your thinking of me naked."

"…you've got to be kidding me."

"You always smile when you think of me naked."

"Who says?"

"Well, you smile when you see me naked--"

"KAKASHI! Enough already! Could you be serious this one time? "

"Sakura..."

"For me it least."

"Being serious… would just make it harder."

Spring. Sakura loved this time of year. Why? The cherry blossoms of course. Okay, so her name meant 'cherry blossom' and sure, her hair was practically the same color as the petals. But she cherished the flowers for another reason. Him. He spoke of her proudly, stating that she resembled them in a numerous of ways, later just to dismiss it saying that 'his Sakura' is more beautiful than the flowers themselves.

Spring. Sakura's favorite season, and the date for her lover's departure. Missions have never gone in between those two, however 3 months sounded rather… excruciating. Kakashi was leaving and she couldn't do anything. She wanted to follow, she wanted to be by his side. But fate was cruel to her and forbade her to do such a thing. Besides, she wasn't ANBU, yet. Yes, this was a full-blown ANBU mission, which made her worry ever the more.

Tears formed once again in the emerald eyes of the kunoichi. Plenty of tears have been shed these past few days. She's tried, she really has. This is Kakashi. Kakashi can live through anything. Heck, he's been with her for this many years. You'd think he would get tired, or fed up. But he just seems to be falling deeper and deeper in love with her.

"Sakura, don't…" Strong arms wrapped themselves around the girl, as he pulled her in for a tight embrace. How she loved being in his arms; the warmth, the feeling of being protected, even the strong smell of cologne. She'll miss that. "…don't cry."

Pulling away, she nodded and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She had to be strong. Strong for him. He faintly smiled and softly kissed her forehead, then her lips. "I love you."

And he started off walking down the road. With the wind blowing through her long hair, Sakura reached for her stomach, placing her hands gently on the flat surface. She wanted to wait. She should wait. Telling him now, would just make him worried…but.

"Kakashi! A… child..."

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked over his shoulder, a blank expression on his face…

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Sudeki da ne? _Chapter 2_**

**A/N: **Alright. Here we go!  
Now here's the thing. You know the first chapter right? Well that happens **a year** from whats happening now!  
So yes, Sakura is not preggy yet! Oh too bad for you. Guess you'll just have to read the whole story to find out what happens.  
Oh no. Hehe, I'm so evil ain't I?  
The italic that you see under this is from the last chapter of my previous fic. So it happened **over 2 years ago**from the first chappie. Keep up people! Keep up!

_

* * *

_

_Sakura wanted to run over there as fast as her little legs could carry her, but she paced herself. Thinking about what she should say wasn't on the list in her head, and messing things up isn't an option._

And there he was, leaning up against that same blasted tree where Sasuke pulled a move on the girl; a book in one hand, and a blade of grass in the other. He seemed to be enjoying the cool shade, so Sakura quietly strolled over and sat next to him. The wind picked up for a moment and brilliant green leaves danced all the way to the ground. Pink silk strands of hair blew over Sakura's face and she pulled them back over her ears. She then, clenching the grass below her nervously, cleared her throat.

"Kakashi… I'm not here to be forgiven." Heck with the note, tell him now. Tell him everything. "I've come to say that I'm leaving." She held her breath.

"I know."

She blinked.

"'I'm leaving tonight and never coming back."

She fumbled her pockets and found the note gone. So, glancing over her shoulder, she noticed that the silver haired jounin had it open and was reading it.

"You won't be able to reach me." For some reason, those words sound ridiculous hearing them from him. "I know that I can't run away from my problems but I really don't care anymore." The wind picked up once again, and the note blew away in it. And he just sat there.

Ever so silent.

"I wanted to tell you--"

"It would have been better if you didn't tell me. Then I would have still had the hope of finding you…" His voice was so soft, so… sad. Just the sound of it made tears form. 'No, I told myself no crying. Don't cry, don't cry.' She griped the grass tighter as she fought back her sudden sobs. Life alone. Life without him. How could you call that life?

"It was my fault, wasn't it. I was being selfish, I didn't care what would happen to our lives, to yours. I should be the one leaving, not you." His voice was growing with irritation, regret, sorrow.

"No!" A sob escaped resulting in warm tears flowing down the girl's cheeks. "It wasn't you, Kakashi. It was never you!"

"I started it all--"

"Then end it!" She moved so that she was kneeling before him, shaking with every sob. "End it right now!" Jade eyes met crimson; sorrow both drowning them. Neither have felt so drenched in despair, in the thought of being alone forever. In one final cry, Sakura threw her arms around the man, tears soaking his shirt. He gently wrapped his own around her shaking body, holding her as tight as humanly possible.

"Just say goodbye and I will walk away..."

"You know I cannot do that." She looked up at him as he brushed her hair behind her ear. Then, pulling down that mask, their lips touched...

17 months have passed since it all started. The saying 'it started with a kiss' came to mind. After that incident, things have returned to normal. Almost. Sakura lived with continuous fear of her fellow teammate, even Kakashi's promising words were not enough to put the girl at ease. She will never forget that night when Sasuke had overpowered her. The night when her childhood crush walked in and nearly raped her blindfolded.

However, one could say things were better now. The Uchiha got out of it alright, besides the numerous bruises given by a certain jounin. And yet, no apology was offered. She had a flicker of hope that maybe he was completely out of his mind, drunk or sleepwalking--something like that--but that seemed impossible now.

The kunoichi was vigorously training to become jounin, under the famous Kakashi of course, since she failed her recent attempt. She wanted to quit. She wouldn't deny it. However, the thought of disappointing Kakashi was unacceptable. She had to prove herself to him, just like how she wanted to for Sasuke. Although, this was a little different…

The relationship between the student and teacher was slowly growing and still considered a secret… well, that's what they thought. One can't trust Naruto with such important knowledge. As it turns out, more people know then the couple are aware of. But who?

"It's been a while, Sakura."

The girl looked up from the book she had been casually reading--school work, of course--as she sat leaning on the wall of her--their school. She had troubles masking a smile as she saw the silver haired sensei approach. Strange greeting though, for being gone for barely 20 minutes.

"Welcome back, _sensei_." Closing the book, she patted the grass beside her motioning for him to join. He hesitated at first, then shrugged and leisurely plopped down on the ground, releasing a long awaited sigh. She stared at him for a while, wondering if he took notice since his eyes were fixated on the clouds above him. He was acting very oddly today, well for being Kakashi. He wanted to be in her presence whenever possible, yet never said a thing nor even glanced at the girl.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Are you?"

"That doesn't matter, I want to know what's bothering you."

"What makes you think something is bothering me?"

"It's pretty obvious."

"I think not."

Sakura sighed in defeat, as she wasn't about to put up with this again. One can never get anything out of Kakashi unless he wanted you to know. The jounin slid sideways down the wall until his head landed gently on her lap. This was a shock as he was the one who was extremely careful around his student in public, and he looked up curiously at her rather confused expression. A smile crept up her lips as he slowly closed his eye.

"Tired?" She asked as her fingers started running through his silver hair. This was a habit she picked up from her sensei, as he enjoyed doing the same to her. Another sigh escaped him as he nodded in reply. "It's the heat."

"Do you want to go inside then? I'm sure it's cooler." A few students strolled by, suspicion planted all over their faces. Sakura was getting a bit worried, as the deal went they weren't allowed to tell anyone whatsoever about their current 'relationship'. If one would call this a relationship. This was the only contact they got, and she would give anything to taste his lips once more. But, they have to be patient as they are in a rather difficult situation.

However, the man on her lap only shook his head and leaned in closer. His breathes were getting deeper and longer, it was evident that he was falling asleep, and Sakura was just about to pick up her book once again when a strange sound filled the air. It sounded like ringing at first, then she detected a sort of rhythm, a melody even. Very cheerful and upbeat. It was getting louder and before she even knew what was happening, Kakashi was on his feet chasing after the sound shouting…

"Ice cream!"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Sudeki da ne?_ Chapter 3_**

**A/N: **1) Sorry for the slow update. 2) Sorry for the short chapter. 3) Sorry for making this list.  
I needed time to think, and I still do since I'm making up an h-core OC. Oh so much drama.

* * *

Apparently Kakashi liked ice cream. A lot.

Although this was relatively new information, Sakura waited patiently for his return. Recently, the sensei has failed to surprise her with his strange obsessions and hobbies. For the past year he has become more comfortable in showing his 'true' self, only for Sakura of course. And she's not complaining. However, there is so much more to discover about this mysterious man.

He returned minutes later with two large cones, one in each hand, and a slight bounce in his step. Offering one casually to the young girl, he smiles at the flavor he picked out just for her. Sweet strawberry. As for himself, vanilla hits the spot.

She accepts the treat shyly, blush evident upon her cheeks, and thanks him quietly.

"Care to join me?" He asks.

"Hm? Where?" She was eyeing the treat curiously, and apparently not paying much attention.

The jounin didn't answer, merely started walking away. She had no choice but to get up and follow. It was late in the afternoon, and everyone was heading home. Likemost days, Kakashi walks the girl home... in silence.As they continued on their way, Sakura noticed that he hadn't touched the cool creamy substance yet, and she had a feeling why.

"So, how are ya gonna eat that?" She asked with a smile as she licked her own sweet treat. He glanced at her for a moment, blinked, and looked ahead again.

"Really fast."

"Aww, come on Kakashi..." She pouted. "Just take off that mask."

"I will when it's time."

"When it melts?"

"Precisely."

The girl jumped in front of him, one hand on her hip, the other still holding the cone up to her face. While impatiently taping her foot and with her expression, gave it all away that she was annoyed and rather fed-up with the person in her presence.

"Why won't you let me see your face?"

"What gave you that impression?"

"The fact that you won't eat when I'm around--"

"I don't eat around most people."

"You can't even eat a simple ice cream around me--"

"In fact, I hardly eat."

"Kakashi..." Her voice became soft, and she took a step forwards. "Do you like me?"

He awkwardly cleared his throat as the girl approached.

"Of course--"

"You don't, do you." Another step brought them even closer. "That's why you won't show me."

"Sakura--"

"KAKA-SENSEII!" A shout forced them meters apart in a matter of milliseconds, and a yellow haired boy happily skipped over. In a few moments, after controlling his breathing, the newcomer continued unaware of what he just interrupted. "Guess wha—is that ICE CREAM?"

At the same time the couple offered theirs to Naruto, as long as it helped shut him up. But the sensei won by shoving his into the boy's hand and sauntering away. Sakura stayed behind feeling quite hurt at the abrupt ending to their little 'date'. She hates it when he leaves like that. It makes her think, will he be back? Will there be a time when he doesn't come back to her?

"Man, what's up with him?"

"Here, Naruto." The kunoichi gave him her treat and quickly followed after Kakashi, completelyblind to what she was getting herself into.

"I didn't even get to tell Kaka-sensei that there was someone waiting for him." The boy shrugged while taking a bite out of his teammates cone first, then his sensei's. "Oh well, they're heading the right way anyways."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Sudeki da ne? _Chapter 4_**

**A/N: **Well, here ya go. Enjoy my OC.

* * *

He just wanted a simple walk. A nice, quiet stroll on this fine day, uninterrupted.

"Oh my gosh!"

_Uninterrupted _was the key. Going on vacation was a thought that crossed his mind. He sure was popular. Especially with... the... ladies... Noticing who it was skipping over to him, the man spun on his heels and continued walking the opposite direction. However, it was too late.

"Kakashi darling!" He fell forwards as someone jumped onto his back, capturing him in a death lock of ...love? "How I missed YOOOU!" A giggle ensued right in his ear.

The voice, clearly familiar, belonged to a female, as it was abnormally high-pitched. An image of the attacker appeared in his mind. The beautiful blond Naomi Misaki, or, as better known, the clingy annoying ex-girlfriend. Kakashi gritted his teeth.

"Did you miss me?" She wrapped her thin arms around him even tighter, ignoring the fact that he was distinctly trying to pull away. "It's okay, you don't need to say it!" Finally she released him, and finally he could breathe again.

"It's been a while..." The man sighed as he turned to face her, a fake smile planted across his face. "...Naomi." Her vivid blue eyes grew wider in response, and her own smile widened as her cheeks reddened.

"Wow Kakashi! You've gotten even more gorgeous!" She stepped forward, while he abruptly stepped back.

He forced a chuckle a scratched his head in reply. "You as well." She was definitely 'different'. Bright yellow hair that fell down her back was just the beginning. The only material in her closet seemed to be leather, and with all that makeup she looked like some punk rebel geisha.

Again, the girl blushed. "Oh don't say things like that! Makes me regret leaving in the first place." Actually, Kakashi had rejoiced her leaving him to go live in the country. He made one mistake, just one mistake, and ended up paying months of his life with this insane female. It was nice getting his freedom back.

He coughed while slowly starting to make his move to run away, but the blond stopped him. "So, tell me what's been going on with you? What has it been... 3 years? So long! How's work? Your still alive, so that's good! Any girlfriends yet? Don't tell me you haven't moved on yet! I told you I needed to be free..."

_This girl does not shut up. _

As if answering Kakashi's prayers, a certain kunoichi with soft pink hair approached behind him. She paused though, as Naomi had yet ceased her chattering.

"...and so I bought the place. And it's really nice, you should visit sometime!" With a flick of her hair, the blond leaned over to look over Kakashi's shoulder and smiled. "Why hello little girl!" The jounin glanced behind him and then forwards again.

"Naomi, that's not a little..."

"Little girl?" Sakura stepped up, an ice cold stare directed straight at the 'slut' who would make such a brave move. "Kakashi, who the hell is this?" She glared at him as well. He didn't dare say a thing.

"I guess your not that small." The blond laughed as she looked at Sakura's chest. Kakashi slowly started fading out into the background. Naomi grabbed his arm. "Darling, who is this girl?"

"Darling?" This time, Sakura expression changed from 'I-am-going-to-kill-you', to 'I-thought-I-was-darling'. The silver haired jounin quickly stepped back, defensively placing his hand on the girl's back. Without a word spoken, he guided her as they walked away.

"Kakashi! Waaaait!" The blond continued screaming as she stomped at the ground with her high-heeled boots. "When did you get so mean?"

"She's an ex." Kakashi whispered to the girl beside him. Even telling her that, it was evident that she still doubted his words. Why blame her? It's perfectly normal to feel this way. Jealousywas not new to anyone.

"How long ago..." She asked, eyes still casted down at the dirt road below them.

He hesitated, as if taken back by such a question. "3 years or so."

"You guys should catch up. I'll just go home..." She tried to brake away from him, but he only pulled her closer. The warmth of his embrace made her melt immediately into a sort of dazed state. "Fine, I won't." A sigh of defeat escaped her lips, and the couple continued walking in silence.

Their silence was broken when shrieks split through the air.

"Wait for me! Wait for me! You still have to take me out for dinner!"

Kakashi looked painfully behind him, inwardly cursing himself for getting involved with such a monster. "There is no way I'm going out with her alone." He turned with pleading eyes to the girl under his arm, hoping that she would it least accompany him.

"Alright, but you owe me big time." Sakura rolled her eyes in reply, and they both waited for their 'guest' to catch up, as it was noticeably difficult to run in such footwear.

This was going to be some meal.

* * *

Ta-da! Please R&R and look out for the next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Sudeki da ne? _Chapter 5_**

**A/N: **Oooh Oohh OOhh Look! It's another chapter! _everyone claps _Oooh OOhh AND There's something really weird about this Naomi chick. What could it beeee... OOH AAAND another character makes an appearance. He/She has a very big role in the next coming chapter(s). Please enjoy.  
_PS:_ Please forgive any mistakes. I'm only human... or maybe not.

* * *

"Are you guys listening to me?" The man glanced up momentarily from his menu, as did the girl beside him, both nodding only to continue reading any word that appeared in their sight. The blond, sitting across from the couple, noticed their failed attempts at busying themselves with foolish things like reading. 

_Like, who enjoys reading? _

"Anyways..." Picking up her purse, she placed it on the table with a loud thump. The thing literally took up a quarter of the wooden surface, and both student and teacher watched with curiosity as a hand started digging deep inside searching for some object.

"Before we met up, I went shopping around town, you know? To, like, see what the great town of Kokoha—or whatever, has to offer little o' me." While shuffling her hand around, some of the ''suitcase's'' contents spilled over, and Naomi immediately directed her attention to a small red tube.

"Ah, this is it!" She let out a squeal of success, and started applying the 'presumed' make-up to her lips. The result made the skin shockingly bright cherry red and so shiny that it reflected all light in the room and bounced it straight in Kakashi's eye.

"Ain't it just too cute?" Before either people could reply, the blond leaned in and looked at Sakura. "Hey little girl, have you ever worn make-up? You would look so cute!" The pink haired girl was so taken back, she sat in silence, a grim expression planted over her face.

_Of course she's worn make-up!_

However, the numerous times of Kakashi telling her she doesn't need to reminded the girl that there was no point in 'prettying herself up' if she was pretty to begin with. Naomi sat back and smiled.

"Now, now, you know very well Sakura isn't a child." The jounin spoke up, while placing the closed menu on the table. "Let's hear more about that vacation you took." The abrupt change of subject made her smile grow and she flicked her bleached hair seductively.

"Why so over-protective all of a sudden, hmm darling?" A fist came down on the flat surface, making Naomi jump in her seat and Kakashi glance beside him. There, Sakura was standing, her hand on the table, and looking like she's about to burst. She forced a brief chuckle and clenched her fists even tighter.

"Ex-girlfriend or not... I-I'm his current girlfriend, so... so watch your step!" And with that she stomped off, slamming the restaurant door behind her. Luckily, few people noticed and minded their own business. Naomi was utterly shocked at the young girl's actions but even more for knowing she was her ex's new girlfriend. The said man couldn't help but smile.

"So, you either have a thing for little girls or she's older than I think." Kakashi laughed but ceased when he noticed her eyes changed from china blue to emerald green. Naomi was known for having multiple personalities, but the switching often happens slowly over time as the eyes fade from one color to another. Although, this time was different.

"She's fairly fond of you, rather attached..." She said while starting to clean up the other Naomi's make-up. She glanced up for a second. "The same for you." Hesitating, the girl closed her eyes and swayed a bit in her seat. Then continued cleaning up waiting for a response.

"I suppose." He watched her hands shake with every object picked up. This was the way she got when the 'transformation' happened. The old Naomi would appear soon. The blond let out an odd giggle.

"Ah but, you, you're afraid. Afraid of many things...especially your feelings. Afraid of her feelings. Feelings... forbidden feelings... love." With one last breath she spoke quietly. "Don't be afraid." And her head hit the table, hard.

Kakashi sat there awkwardly, waiting for the girl to regain consciousness. And she did, after a few people walked by with questionable looks upon their faces. But she quickly dismissed herself for she felt extremely ill and needed a 'bubble bath'.

"I'll catch up with you latter, darling!" She said and skipped away.

And thus, the jounin was left alone, finally. However, the time that he was actually left alone, he didn't wish for it. "Don't be afraid, eh?" He said to himself while walking the now empty streets of Kohona. It was now almost pitch black, as no stars were out due to the sky being cloudy and miserable. "What is she a fortune teller now?" What she said was true, though, and now he wanted nothing more but to be in his student's presence. So, he made his way to her house for a heart to heart chat.

---

Sakura was pissed off. She wanted to hit something, really hard. Not only did she embarrass herself in front of people, but she said she was Kakashi's girlfriend. His girlfriend! Okay, so she was pissed off and insane. Not a very good combination. Oh ya, she was cold and a little... lost. "Is it right or left?" Every street looks the same at night, and since she had never went to the restaurant from earlier, the path to her place was unclear. "Oh man!"

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" To her left, a figure appeared, she released a sigh of relief when finding out who it was.

"Iruka-senei, am I glad to see you." She smiled at the familiar famous ex-sensei of her teammate. But his expression showed he was more worried than anything and stopped her to speak.

"Why are you walking around at this time?"

"Well, the truth is..." The girl blushed. "I'm kinda lost." He cheerfully laughed as she looked down at her shuffling feet. He patted her on the shoulder.

"Then I'm just going to have to help you get home safely."

When they reached Sakura's door, she bowed to him respectively. "Thanks a lot."

"No, it's alright." He scratched his head and shyly replied that she didn't have to bow. "Have you, by any chance, seen Naruto around?"

"Naruto?" She paused to think. "Not recently, I did see him earlier this afternoon by the school."

"Oh, I see."

"Did something happen?"

"No, no. Just wanted to talk... you know, school stuff."

After saying goodnight, the kunoichi entered her silent house with something on her mind. Why on earth would Iruka want to talk to Naruto about school related stuff so late?

* * *

**A/N:** This one isn't as short! _le_ _shock_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sudeki da ne? _Chapter 6_**

**A/N:**This chapter... oh this chapter... is like, my fav ever. So much fun and..and..Oh my its so good.  
_PS: Forgive my mistakes, I didn't go over this one. n.n''_

-----------

She was in darkness. Every direction was a vast chasm of nothingness. One would panic in such a situation, however she was feeling perfectly calm. She called out ahead. No answer. She tried again, this time facing another way. Still nothing but the dissolving echoes of her own cries. Fear began to build up in the pit of her stomach. Was she alone? And then, he emerged. Behind her was the smiling form of her colleague, her friend, her love.

"Sasuke!" She cried out, feeling so relieved that she really wasn't abandoned, and he out of all people saved her from the darkness and brought her back to the light.

"Sakura..." He continued chanting her name, like a chorus to a love song, and reached out for her to come to him. Immediately she ran into his arms, only to be restrained and thrown to the floor. The boy was no longer what he appeared to be, and his face transformed into one of a beast; blackness consuming all of him but the blood red eyes of the sharingan.

"This is what you want!" Malicious laughter sounded all around, and she screamed in agony as a force started crushing her deeper into the ground.

And Sakura Haruno awoke from her dream.

There was a knock at the front door. She didn't budge. For at that moment, she felt extremely ill. The couch that was placed under her, that very same piece of furniture, was there when Sasuke had tried to rape her posing as their own sensei. He would have succeeded, if not for Kakashi himself intruding. Not matter how many times she washed the fabric, the memory would never fade away. The feeling of being completely helpless; doomed even. How she longed to forget. And for that, she wanted to throw-up.

Another knock sounded at the door. Sakura blinked out of her trance and picked herself up. Slowly she shuffled across the living room floor and stood on her toes to look through the peephole. A smile picked at her lips. There, slouched on the wall in front of the door, was the silver haired pervert. With one hand leisurely in his pocket, he waved at her in a sort of greeting. She wondered how he could even tell she was looking at him.

She was already feeling better.

After entering, Kakashi glanced around the dimly lit apartment. It was small, but spotless. To the right was the kitchen, clean and white. Following that, there was a narrow hallway, leading to the bathroom and the girl's bedroom. He walked over to the steel blue sofa, sat down and kicked his feet up.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?"

"Hmm, nothing much." He reached into his pocket and dug out another edition of Icha Icha Paradise. Opening it up to page 200, he starts to read. This part of the story could come in handy, as the main character was shopping for his loved one's birthday. Sakura's was just around the corner. However, getting something 'inappropriate' wouldn't be a smart move. So he might have to turn to another source for ideas.

The girl threw her arms up in defeat and sighed. "Do you want something--"

"Tea."

"Yes, sir." She stomped off into the kitchen. It was open to the living room, so it didn't exactly cover her mumbles and complaints from the man seated just a few feet away. He lowered his book just a bit to have a listen.

"Now where's that stupid kettle... Ah! There it is. I haven't made this stuff in a while..." After filling up the kettle and placing it on the stove, she began lightly tapping a box of instant herbal tea while waiting. "Who does he think he is anyways? Showing up for tea..." She glanced up at the wall clock above her. "...at almost midnight!"

The kettle whistled, so she began to pour the water into two mugs; one for herself and the other for her 'guest'. Being her clumsy self, she missed the cup entirely and ended up pouring the boiling liquid on her hand. She cussed loudly and ran the skin under some cool water from the tap. Judging by how hot it was, her hand was going to be sore for the next few days.

Next, she went to put away the kettle, but her arm hit it and all of it's excess contents spilled all over the floor. To prevent singeing her feet, she jumped up on at counter, nearly tipping over the two glasses of tea. Kakashi almost fell off the couch laughing, getting a glare from the girl in distress across the room.

"Bastard, come help me! This was all for your bloody tea!"

"Hoh?" He raised an eyebrow and picked up his book. "This bastard is busy. Your just going to have to wait until that cools down." He laughs even harder at the girls pouting face, but gets up none the less. She stops him while pointing at the tiled floor below her.

"It's still hot."

"Doesn't matter." He said, looking down at his feet. "Still wearing shoes."

"Kakashi, your supposed to take them off at the door."

"Alright, but that means I'm not coming to save you." Turning towards the door, he pauses for her reaction.

"N-No!"

"See? Wearing shoes in houses come in handy." He walks through the puddle easily, and reaches out his arms to the girl. She abruptly jumps on to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. When safely back in the living room, Sakura releases a sigh of relief. Such a big fuss over a little amount of water. The man places a hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Be more careful next time, neh?"

"I think you should make the tea from now on."

"Agreed. But don't forget about your other responsibilities."

"Other responsibilities?"

"Cleaning that up."

"Yeah, I guess—Oh, Kakashi..." It turns out he had dirt on his shoes, and that plus water equals a mess on the kunoichi's perfect beige rug. Deciding not to make it such a big deal, she goes into the hall. Seconds later she appears with mop in hand and determination to clean everything. Kakashi was already back on the couch reading, but he did kick his shoes off at the door.

"Get your feet off the table."

"Mhm."

The kitchen was clean, and Sakura felt great. She always was a neat freak, and seeing a spotless home was the reward for cleaning all day. Now all she had to do was great rid of those muddy foot prints scattered around the living room floor. However, she had a guest so it must wait. She returned to the sitting area with the warmed up cups of tea, sat down beside the man and pushed his feet off the coffee table. It wasn't a surprise he didn't listen.

"Kakashi." Placing a mug in front of him, she waited until she had his full attention before continuing. "Why are you here?" Suddenly, she was terrified. Was he the real Kakashi? It had to be. Sasuke wouldn't dare try to pull the same thing he did months ago. Their sensei would never let him get close enough.

"I forgot."

She gave him a solid stare and he scratched his head while placing Icha Icha Paradise down. They sat in silence. The jounin took a sip of tea and then took off his mask. Sakura suddenly felt shy and dropped her eyes to look at her feet. That, she wasn't expecting.

"I thought you wanted to see my face, judging on what you said this afternoon."

"I just..."

"And at dinner."

"I didn't mean to!" She stood up. "I was annoyed. I wasn't thinking right!"

"Oh? Your not my girlfriend?"

"Well...I..." The girl was completely dumbfounded. Again, she wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from him. The thought of being his girlfriend was quite a shock, seeing how they don't really behave like a couple. Or do they?

For her age, Sakura was short and when the jounin stood up, she felt small and helpless. He at once noticed the burn on her hand, and reached for it.

"Does it hurt?"

"N-Not really--" She held her breath as he brought the skin to his lips and kissed it softly. It began to feel warm, as he was channeling his own chakra into the injury. Sakura was blushing uncontrollably, and for the first time, she saw Kakashi's smile.

"There, all better." He bent over and kissed her on the lips, gentle and quick, then pulling away to study her expression. With the little time she had to react, she wanted more and so she pulled him in closer.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"If I didn't wouldn't I be pushing you away?" She smiled. Just asking that question made her feel completely comfortable with the man in front of her. There was no way Sasuke would ask that. The real Kakashi was there, and she had him all to herself. Their lips met once again, this time more passionately. They were about to continue on the couch when...

"Sakura, this is an emergency! Don't be naked, I'm coming in!" A man bolted through the front door, giving no time for the couple to separate. He saw something that was a bit worse then the girl being naked. "Oh my—eh... sorry... I, uh, should of knocked..." It was Iruka, out of breath and scared shitless. He started backing up when Kakashi raised his hand.

"What is it?" He got up off of Sakura, who was lying on the couch flustered and zoned out, and walked over to his fellow sensei.

"N-Nothing, really!" And the brunette ran out the door. Kakashi sighed and slipped on his shoes. He looked over to the girl who was still trying to recollect herself. "I'll be right back."

The silver haired jounin didn't have any trouble catching up with Iruka, for the poor guy was out of breath and ended up collapsing on a bench outside the apartment building. It was pitch black, even the moon had hidden itself within the darkness. Luckily, there was a nearby street light casting a ray of light over the sensei. Kakashi sat down beside him.

"Yo."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"It doesn't matter." He shrugged. "They'll find out sooner or later."

"Your okay with that?"

"Mhm."

"And I thought you liked guys..."

"That was a long time ago."

"You think having a relationship with a student is any easier?"

"Sounds like someone's jealous."

"I-I am not jealous! I just don't want you getting hurt."

"Funny how you said that when you dumped me."

"I...well..." Iruka shifted in his seat, not meeting the stare of the man beside him. "Why don't you have your mask on?"

"Why else?"

"You could of put it back on--"

"Why did you go to Sakura's place?"

"N-No reason!" He abruptly got up and ran off without another word, leaving Kakashi alone in the cold. He remembered that day when Iruka left him. It was mid-winter, yet it wasn't snowing that one afternoon. The words that escaped the brunette's lips were the same ones he had spoken not moments ago. '_I just don't want you getting hurt'. _He was hurt, but it was expected. He seems to fall in love the wrong people.

The jounin slowly went back to Sakura's apartment and found her on her hands and knees scrubbing away at one of the numerous footprints found around the room. He knocked on the wall to get her attention. She glanced up, her face still a shade of red.

"Let's go."

"Go where?" She stood up and brushed herself off. She still had a lot of cleaning to do.

"Training."

----

I was told that I started using present tense half way through ((AGAIN)) but you know, im lazy and dont want to go back and fix it. SO TOO BAD FOR YOU :D deal with it, and if i get any messages complaining about it, i will get angry. You can read it and understand it, yes? Then no prob.


	7. PLEASE READ!

**すみません！**

Now, I guess your all wondering what the hell happened to me and why there hasn't been an update in months.  
I have a good reason: _School_. And I have to say, it's a handful. (I also kinda forgot . ;;)  
I cannot express how bad I feel about not telling you guys anything and leaving you in the dark.

That's why I posted this as a chapter instead of saying it in my profile.  
It get's the news out faster! (You know, subscribing and such with the emails.)  
I never said anything about quiting, hah hah hah! I'm just too talented for that.  
And don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter right at this moment. It's a good one... :D

So please stay with me. I know I can be a little slow with updating...  
And I would love it if you guys let me know you were still on board and didn't give up on my laziness!  
And maybe a kick in the ass would be helpful.

Love,  
Madi-thong


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Sudeki da ne?**

**A/N:  
**Hip-Hip-HORRAY! I'm back and better than ever! Oh yeah, I'm so pumped! SOSOSO Pumped!  
Man, so much happens in this chapter. I like died writing this...o.o  
Well enjoy:D

* * *

"It may be strange of me to ask this but... why are we training _now_?" The crisp, night air found its way through the girl's thin clothing, and it wasn't a nice sensation. It was cold, freezing cold. Below zero it least, and seeing her own breath escape into the darkness was just another reason for Sakura to hug her arms around herself tighter. 

"A ninja can act no matter what obstacles stand in their way. That includes weather." They arrived at their usual training spot and the jounin lazily perched himself against a solid tree trunk, sinking his hands deeper into his pockets. His student followed, nodded and stood in front of him waiting.

"Well?" After moments of silence, she was getting impatient. It was pitch black, cold, and she was definitely not in the mood for one of her sensei's lessons about the ways of the ninja. However, the man didn't reply, nor did he move. He was thinking about something, Sakura could tell.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm."

"Anything on your mind?"

"Yo-" He paused and glanced over at the rustling bushes beside him. Sakura followed his gaze as the bush suddenly sneezed. "Your cover is blown, _Naruto_."

"N-Naruto?!" The girl gawked as the blonde slowly crawled out into the open, his head bowed low. His clothes were in terrible shape: torn and covered in dirt. For once curiosity was evident upon Kakashi's face as he looked over the boy.

"What the hell are you doing!" She abruptly raised her hand making her teammate flinch. "What's wrong with—huh?" Tears began to swell in Naruto's eyes, and Sakura dropped her hand with an exasperated sigh. She looked over to their sensei who had already turned around and was heading back to her place.

"Kakashi... But... what... Naruto!" She growled in his direction but was cut off when the boy's lips came in contact with her own. Completely taken by surprise, the girl pushed him away as hard as she could, sending him flying into a bush. She took a step back, her shaking fingers held to her lips.

"What...what are you doing?!"

"I wanted to know," He stumbled on to his feet. "If I liked girls."

"Naruto..." Tears left a wet trail down his face as he shook his head.

"I don't like him. I can't like him. I DON'T!" The blonde fell down on to the ground with a sob, clenching the dirt under him as hard as he could. Sakura had no idea what to do to comfort her distraught friend. She couldn't even grasp what he was talking about, let alone tell him it would be alright.

"Naruto!" A man approached the kunoichi from behind, and she was relieved to find it was the man who ran away from her house not moments ago; Iruka. _He'll be able to solve all this_, she thought. Strangely, Naruto ceased movement as soon as he met eye to eye with his ex-sensei.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." The boy continued his sobbing as the newcomer ran up to him. Sakura decided right away that she shouldn't get herself involved and left without a word.

* * *

Kakashi was hurt.

Terribly, utterly deeply hurt.

As he was leaving his pupils to settle some personal matters, he hears his 'girlfriend' call his name, and turns around only to see... something he wishes he never saw. Never has he felt so used. So he resolves to his only friend forever: sake. At the bar he can drown away his sorrows, like a character in one of his stories. She won't miss him, she won't care. Heck, he could be there all night and she wouldn't notice. Which is all the better. He can have fun without her. He is Hatake Kakashi after all.

"Oh, it's you." Kakashi glanced beside him to see Miss Naomi, with blazing eyes a fire. What a great time to see her beautiful seductive red eyes. "Why are you sitting here all by yourself?"

"Hmph..." Already he was having troubles seeing, so he pushed away his glass and stumbled to the front door. His ex closely followed. She stopped him after they got outside.

"How about," She leaned on him, tracing his chest gently with her finger tips. "We go back to your place and get you cleaned up."

"What's your plan?" He glared at the blonde.

"I just want to catch up with an old friend, that's all." She leaned in closer, their noses just barely touching. Kakashi blinked, and then remembered why he was drinking in the first place. Sakura. She kissed that boy right after she kissed him. Why? Why would she do something like that to him? He really thought she loved him as much as he did. Apparently, it was just a joke.

"Yeah, alright."

* * *

When Sakura got home she was surprised to find Kakashi gone. He must have had enough and went home. She didn't mind that much, seeing how she had that mess he left on her rug to clean up. However, she did wish he was there on the couch reading that book of his. That's where he belonged.

After she finished scrubbing the floor, she contemplated phoning her sensei. It wasn't that late, and she knew very well that he would still be up reading. It took her many tries before she could work up enough courage to dial those numbers. Which is strange, seeing how she never had problems calling him before. A female voice answered,

"Yeah?"

"Umm... is-is Kakashi there?" At first Sakura thought she had the wrong number, but the woman who picked it up told her to wait. After a few seconds a familiar voice replied,

"Yo."

"Kakashi?"

"Sakura?"

She was silent as she heard that woman in the background giggling.

"What's going on?"

"No-nothing much." He quickly replied.

"Who is that—is that Naomi?!"

"Umm, yeah."

"Why... why is she there..." Something heavy began to weigh down the girls heart as the person on the other line was quiet for what seemed as a long time.

"Listen Sakura," His voice was soft, and he spoke slowly, as if he was deciding what to say at that precise moment. "I don't think we should continue on like this."

"What do you mean?!" She clenched the phone tighter and wiped away the tears that were already forming. Clearly he was kidding around! He always teased her, next he will say 'I'm just joking' or 'Don't be foolish'. "Kakashi, don't joke around!"

"I don't want you getting hurt..."

"Getting hurt?! GETTING HURT?!" She couldn't help but let out a bottled up sob. "Your hurting me right now, Kakashi!"

"I'm sorry."

"So that's it..."

"Goodnight, Sakura."

* * *

**A/N:**  
Oh the drama! OH THE DRAMA!  
I felt sad breaking them up D:  
Please review and tell me what you think! (I seriously have a bad feeling about this...) 


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Suteki da ne?**

**A/N:**  
Lucky day it is for you! This chapter is a songfic:o --spazspaz-- The song I used: Beloved by VNV Nation, is so gorgeous!  
Also its in Sakura's POV. She's blabbering on and on to someone... but who?

* * *

_It's colder than before  
__The seasons took all they had come for  
__Now winter dances here  
__It seems so fitting don't you think?  
__To dress the ground in white and gray_

Months have passed since that night. I still wonder why. Why did he change his mind? Why did he give up on me? A part of me isn't surprised at all. The man practically has every woman at his heels... beautiful women and definitely his age... and of course, not his student. I always thought that it didn't matter to him, that he liked me for who I was. But he doesn't... he didn't.  
Was it because he wanted more? To take it to the next level? I wouldn't have minded, hell, I wanted to. But he pulled away, only to draw closer once again. The man changed his mind a lot. Actually, he changed over all. One day he would be cheerful and social, then a few days later... he just didn't care.

_It's so quiet I can hear_  
_My thoughts touching every second_  
_That I spent waiting for you_  
_Circumstances afford me  
__No second chance to tell you_  
_How much I've missed you_

I love him. Well, I think I loved him. Now it just hurts thinking about it all. That isn't considered love, is it? Maybe, at one time, he felt the same. Sometimes I could see it: a glinter of eternal affection, the way his eyes lit up when he smiled. But thats the thing, did he really smile? That mask did a fine job masking his emotions. However when he took it off...  
Now that surprised me. I was scared at first, he looked so different, like a total stranger. I was expecting something different, not that he's ugly or anything. I just never really thought about the man under that mask. Maybe that was the problem. I spent so much time judging the Kakashi on the outside, I never cared about the Kakashi on the inside.

_My beloved do you know  
When the warm wind comes again  
Another year will start to pass  
And please don't ask me why I'm here  
Something deeper brought me  
Than a need to remember_

He's fine, if you wanted to know. Actually, he's more than fine. He's the happiest man in the world. Everything is back to normal: Sakura returns to being 'just his student', and a pretty blonde has taken her place.  
Oh joyous world.  
Don't think the man became cruel, because you'd be wrong. He's still the same sweet Kakashi that I've always known, and I find it hard to return his kindness. The way he acts like nothing ever happened, nothing at all, makes me want to turn around and scream something along the lines of 'uncaring bastard'. I would never try such a thing, of course.

_We were once young and blessed with wings  
No heights could keep us from their reach  
No sacred place we did not soar  
Still, greater things burned within us  
I don't regret the choices that I've made  
I know you feel the same_

And here I am, sitting on this cold lonely bench, looking over this snow covered field which held such precious memories. I wonder if he too, thought these moments were special to him. What about Naruto or even Sasuke? Speaking of which, I had a short conversation with Sasuke the other day. Well, I spoke and I know he listened. I wanted to know why he did what he did, why he posed as our teacher and did such a thing to me. He replied with one sentence: _He doesn't deserve you_. Then, he left.  
I'm starting to think he was right.

_My beloved do you know  
How many times I stared at clouds  
Thinking that I saw you there  
There are feelings that do not pass so easily  
I can't forget what we claimed as ours_

I can't stop thinking about him, about us. I can't even think straight, and goddammit I wish I could. I'm trying to forget and flush it out of my mind and soul, all for him because I know that's what he'd want. He's my teacher, my friend, and even though he broke my heart, I still respect him. Not only did he teach me about the skills of becoming and being a ninja, but also about love; how rare and precious it may be.  
He made me wiser, and I'll treasure that forever.

_Moments lost though time remains  
I am so proud of what we were  
No pain remains, no feeling  
Eternity awaits  
Grant me wings that I might fly  
My restless soul is longing  
No pain remains, no feeling..._

"Good afternoon, Sakura."

_Eternity awaits_

A man sat beside me. He was tall, well built, and had strange spiky gray—I mean, silver—hair. Who could this man be? Who was he and why did he sit down beside me on this cold, cold day? He tilted his head up at the sky, and glanced at me through the corner of his eye.

"Why are you here?" He looked sad, but I knew he wasn't.

"Why are _you_ here?"

_My beloved do you know  
When the warm wind comes again  
Another year will start to pass  
And please don't ask me why I'm here  
Something deeper brought me  
Than a need to remember_

"Well..." He paused for a moment. Just thinking, I presume. "Looking for you." He said.

"Yeah right." I spat, becoming completely infatuated with the clouded sky above us. How dare he say such things. They're all lies, all silly excuses for some other reason. He's probably looking for his little blonde dolly, sad that his little pet isn't following him around today. I felt a slight tug on my scarf.

"Do you like my Christmas present?" I glanced down at the object around my neck. So that's who its from... I found it not only this morning, with the tag: '_Sakura_', nothing else. It feels strange, him giving me a present. Sure its 'that' holiday and I am his student. But I don't want him giving me gifts, I don't want him being nice.

"After buying you one..." He said, tugging at his own red scarf. "I had to buy myself one—its amazingly soft, ain't it?--So, we're matching." You may think 'Oh how sweet!' but its not, not even close. A smile came my way and I looked in the other direction. I will not show any emotions toward this man. I will not show that I care. I just want to take the damn thing off and throw it at him.

_My beloved do you know  
How many times I stared at clouds  
Thinking that I saw you there  
These are feelings that do not pass so easily  
I can't forget what we claimed as ours_

"Hey." He nudged my arm. "Sakura." I continued to ignore him, biting my lip. I want to leave, but I can't. Maybe it was the cold... I just can't get enough strength to stand up. All I could do was push his hand away and look at the beautiful scenery around us. How beautiful it is...

"Sakura, look at me." A hand reached up to my face, and moved it to face him. I just sat there, blankly looking into the eyes—yes, eyes—of the man I used to love. I know what he's doing, with his crimson eye staring deep into my own. Let him read my mind, let him know the pain I'm going through.

"Why are you doing this?" His gloved hand dropped from my cheek and landed on my lap. He stared at his hand for what seemed like hours. I felt the urge to push it off of me... but I left it. I spoke instead,

"What did you expect, Kakashi? For me to rejoice? To throw a party for being dumped?"

"I did it for your--"

"Yeah, yeah, for my own good. Like I haven't heard that before. How many times do I have to tell you? That I don't care, I didn't care! If you were just looking for an excuse to break up, why didn't you just say so?"

"I never--"

"You could have it least told me! But no, you had to go sleep with that chick first. Where you going to tell me in the morning, or maybe in a few days?"

_Moments lost though time remains  
I am so proud of what we were  
No pain remains, no feeling  
Eternity awaits  
Grant me wings that I might fly  
My restless soul is longing  
No pain remains, no feeling  
Eternity awaits_

"I let you go so that... so that you could be with someone else."

"Like who, Sasuke? Did you forget that he tried to rape me? Or did you fuck Naomi that night too--"

"I will never forget that... I never wanted anything—I don't want anything to happen to you!" His hand clenched into a fist, he was looking at me with such angry eyes. I pushed his hand off of me in fear... and the tears were forming. I can't stop them, I never could. The man beside me silenced himself, as I did the same. That never stopped the tears, though.

"Why... why did you..." I spoke between sobs, I tried my best to mask them, but it didn't work out that well.

"You moved on to Naruto. So I thought you had given up on me."

For some reason, I smiled.

"Naruto kissed me, Kakashi. Its different from me kissing him. I didn't want it, he just jumped on me." I felt his gaze upon me once again, and I know he was looking at me with trivial eyes. Strange how even Kakashi would think I would want to kiss the boy I hated for so many years. He didn't even have a clue what happened. Then it hit me...  
He was jealous.

_Moments lost though time remains  
I am so proud of what we were  
No pain remains, no feeling  
Eternity awaits _

He just sat there, looking as dumbfounded as ever. Man, he must feel like a total fool. Wouldn't you? All along he thought I gave up on him, while I thought the opposite. Should I feel stupid as well?  
Well I don't, because I know he doesn't care about me. It's obvious.

"Sakura, I'm... sorry."

"Mm, don't worry about it." I kinda wished I saw his expression right then. Was it happiness, or anger that shrouded him? What about regret? Maybe if _you_ were paying attention you could tell me. Well, let's not dwell on that, for now I am walking away. He stood up as well, I spotted his shadow from a side-glance.  
And he hugged me.

_Grant me wings that I might fly  
My restless soul is longing  
No pain remains, no feeling  
Eternity awaits_

It scared me at first, my friend. He just approached from behind, and wrapped his arms around me. However, I didn't push him away. Feeling his warmth, reminded me of how much I missed him. Don't think I forgot what he did. I won't let him control me like he does his other toys.

"Thank you." He said softly, drawing me in closer, then releasing me. I know he left, because I felt a chill as the cold nipped at me once again. I didn't turn around and yell at him to come back. I don't even want him to return. I'm not ready to run carelessly into his arms again.  
I have something to do first.

_Eternity awaits

* * *

_

**A/N:**  
If you haven't gotten it by now, Sakura is talking to her--recently absent--inner Sakura.  
Yeah she still talks to herself! Shes not crazy! -o-

**PS:  
**Please forgive any grammatical errors, I kinda wrote this uber fast...


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Suteki da ne?**

**A/N:  
**Please forgive me! I am SO sorry for the slow update! SOSOSO Sorry! But I do have a good reason. :D I went to Japan! It was wonderful... But I am not going to spend anymore time apologizing nor telling you of my trip to the best country in the world... hehehe...

* * *

Such a dark and cold night. The moon so small and faded. No stars, no wind, just nothingness. I watched Naomi silently get up from beside me, her pale skin reflecting the little moonlight there was. Her hair fallen with despair, and her smile no longer. Her naked form made it to the bathroom door and it shut softly behind her. There she would remain until she was ready to leave, then she would do just so. Not a word, a breath, a kiss.

It was always like that. There was no feeling, there never was. I had felt it... once. Not for this blonde, no, it was for _her_. Such feelings beyond words nor expressions. Ironic how she had been so close for so long... I had finally identified them, and that I--

The door opened, Naomi stepped out fully clothed. Walking over to the bed, she sat down beside me. I knew what was to come, as in her hand was a bag, its contents filled to the rim.

"Kakashi..." Her pale eyes clouded over with such emptiness. "I... I have to go..." She did not wait for any answer. Soon enough, she had joined into the surrounding darkness.

I'm sorry.

7 hours earlier...

"Sakura, what on earth are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything!" The girl grabbed the blonde by the arm and lead her through the busy lighted streets of Konoha. They passed by one of Ino's favorite store, so she stopped and gawked at the new display, her breath fogging up the glass.

"That would look great on--"

"No time!" The kunoichi continued to pull her friend, weaving in and out of crowds, her grip getting tighter and tighter. She had a goal, a destination, in which she must reach. Or it may be too late.

"Sakura, goddammit—Just stop!" The blonde halted and stubbornly ripped her arms from her friend's hold. "Tell me what's going on before I--"

"Okay! Fine." Sakura paused, glancing all around them. Hardly anyone looked familiar in winter. Everyone was wearing gloves and scarves; just completely covered head to toe in thick dull fabrics. How was she supposed to find him in this mess? God, she hated Christmas.

"Well?" Ino was ignoring the fact that crowded places overwhelmed the pink haired girl, and stood there tapping her foot annoyingly.

"I'm just looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Kakashi... --sensei." Sakura turned around saying this, pretending to be interested at the shop beside them. Her friend leaned in to look at her face.

"And why are you looking for him at..." She rolled up her sleeve and stared at her watch. "...eight-thirty?"

"N-No reason, really."

"Ah, I knew it." The blonde smiled while leaning on the window behind her. She closed her eyes for a moment, while rubbing her finger under her nose. Sakura was silent.

"What do you mean..."

"It was so totally obvious you guys had somethin' going on!" The girl laughed. "But, my question is, why him? Why out of all the free, gorgeous, and young boys in Konoha do you choose your old sensei?"

"I..."

"What is he, like, 46?"

"30." Sakura's eyes stayed glued to the ground beneath her. She must keep her face. Ino, foolish as she is, was just trying to tear her down. The blonde once again laughed cheerfully.

"What ever happened to Sasuke, ehh? I never thought you would give him up in a million years--"

"He's not who you think he is." The bitterness in her voice made Ino silent.

"Excuse me?"

"Just please, please don't chase after him anymore..."

"Not a chance! You have the old fart, mind your own business!" At that moment, Sakura just turned around and walked away. Even if her friend wanted to be with that monster, she would make sure that never happened. If he tried to do anything to Ino... she would snap.

It began to snow, and even among all of the people, Sakura felt utterly alone.

"Sakura?" She spun around only to be feet away from the one person she was seeking. "Are you alright? Ino said you were looking for me." There was a definite hint of concern in his voice, and she was happy for it.

"Aw look, she went out and bought the same scarf! How sweet..." The tall blonde hooked on his arm smiled and patted Sakura on the head. The girl did notice that both herself and Kakashi were wearing the same article of clothing. However, she did not think of the fact that they were matching like some young couple. Too bad...

"Naomi, that was from me. Remember I told you?" The blonde forced a laugh, stating she forgot.

"Sakura." He looked at her and smiled through his red garment. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Actually, Kakashi, do you mind if me and Naomi had a chat?" The shock was evident upon both his and the blonde's faces.

"Sure doll, anything for Kaka-baby's little pet!" She skipped over to the young kunoichi and clinged onto her arm. Kakashi sighed, scratched his head, and sauntered to a bench. Then, the girls began their walk.

"So, what do you want to know? You can ask me anything! Is it about a boy? What's his name?"

"No, its about you... and Kakashi." She glanced over and noticed that Naomi's eyes had shifted colors once again, this time the same color as her own. For once, she was frightened.

"I am not surprised." The blonde smiled slightly while brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "The truth is, Sakura, there is no 'me and Kakashi'." She witnessed the young girl's eyes widen, and smiled once more.

"I had wished to leave this place for a while now. But that man, he is... complicated. I would be lying if I said I had no feelings for him... However!" She raised her index finger and pointed it at her partner. "You, my dear Sakura, must be some girl."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"To make a man fall in love with you is one thing, but to change him is another. And to think it was Hatake Kakashi! He has the strongest walls built around him, you know. I have had my share of men and I tell you, he's definitely special." Her soft laugh rang through Sakura's ears. She couldn't believe it. Did she really have such an impact on her sensei's life?

"Don't believe me, hmm? Well if you cannot see it, you must be very blind. The man's heart is like that of a child's! He is only pushing you away because you are breaking through that protective wall he has built. So what are we going to do?" She nudged the kunoichi lightly waiting for a response.

"I... I really don't know."

"Hah! If he pushes you away, you pull him back!"

As they walked back, Sakura had decided that her respect for Naomi went way up. Well, her 'green' side anyways. Never did she think that such an annoying woman would be so full of wisdom. She supposed that she was just another example of the saying 'don't judge a book by it's cover'.

Soon enough the silver haired jounin was in sight, and it was no surprise that he had taken out one of his novels. However, as he spotted them approaching, he stashed it in a pocket and waved. His student smiled and waved back, feeling quite satisfied with herself.

"I hope you enjoyed our little chat, doll!" It took up a lot of courage to ask that girl. "Heeellloooo darling! Did you miss me?" She ran over and glomped the poor man, and Sakura couldn't help but let her jealousy surface. However, being the patient person she is, maybe, just maybe, one day she will be able to break through that wall Kakashi has. How she hoped that Naomi was right.

* * *

**A/N:  
**I meant for this to be longer. But I thought it would be better than nothing... so maybe, if I get enough comments --cough cough-- I shall make the next chapter extra long. :D


	11. Chapter 10

**Suteki Da ne?**

**A/N: **Hehehhe... I updated! Late again! But now that school is over, I can actually update more often. Yay! Be happy! I am extremely tired! Yay! Joyfulness!

* * *

It was Christmas Eve.

That meant, a Christmas Eve party. Now this was no normal get together; there was no champagne, small little pastries or tree shaped cookies. There was no classic Christmas caroling, sled rides, or simple present exchanges. However, there was spiked drinks, spiked food, and anything else that could be dipped, filled, or served in some form of alcohol. There also was 'dance competitions with yourself', 'karaoke without music', and 'pin the tail on the drunk idiot'.

Which usually ended up being Naruto.

Looks are deceiving, as this was no big bash. It sure did sound like one at 4 in the morning, but that is what you get for throwing such good friends together on such a holiday. The usual members included: the incredible team 7, Ino, Kiba, and Shikamaru. Also, on few occasions, the sensei's of Konoha village will show up for a drink... or 8.

Plus there was the randoms, who came in just because the door was left open.

This time, the Christmas Eve party was to be a 'Masquerade Ball', so of course, people had to wear masks. And that just happened to be Sakura's problem.

"This doesn't go either!" She decided to go with a simple strapless black gown, easy to move around in and easy to get out of. Seeing how she is planning on speaking her sensei, she wants to look presentable and, of course, irresistible. Even if she ends up getting a little tipsy.

"Calm down! We'll find you a goddamn mask!" Ino, somewhat apologizing for the other night, volunteered to help her fellow kunoichi search for the ideal garment that goes perfectly with her dress, while mirroring her personality. Which turns out to be more of pain then expected.

"How about this one?" Sakura held up a thin piece of fabric over her eyes, glaring threw the eye holes at her friend.

"Well maybe if you stopped looking like you were some angry serial killer, I could tell you."

"I do not look like---oh whatever." She relaxed and glanced in the shop mirror beside her. She looked like a female zorro, or she could even get cat ears and go as cat woman. She laughed at this thought and told the blonde across the room, who was looking at a mask for herself.

"Well there ya go, now you can help me."

Ino ended up purchasing a bright pink thing covered in beads and sequins, topped by a large fluffy feather that pointed up way passed the top of her head. Sakura found herself feeling quite disgusted by the sight of it. Of course, she would never say that to her friend. If she liked it, so be it, she just won't being hanging around the blonde. Besides, the party is going to be at Kakashi's, which means maybe, just maybe, she would get the chance to have a little chat.

-----------------------

It was now time for the night everyone was looking forward to. The time that Sakura got ready for 5 hours ago, and was now running late. Her heels echoed down the darkened streets, and her jagged breath rang through her ears. She noticed people in the windows as she passed by, they were all around their trees having such a jolly, jolly time. She hated how repetitive it was.

Soon enough, she was at the door labeled 233, it's numbers lit with the bright lights that surrounded it. Taking a few seconds, she checked herself over; The mask was on, and she was not popping out of her dress, luckily. Her hair was up in a high styled pony, she even curled it and added just a bit of sparkles. Then she took a breath, knocked twice, and opened the door slowly.

There was way more people then planned.

The girl pushed her way through the crowd, looking for a safe area in which she may breathe in. There was masks, millions of them, in a mixture of bright glittery colors and shapes of all sizes. Too many guests in such a small space made it hard for her to scout out her friends. A flash of silver made her turn around, only to find a man with a large shiny hat. She sighed. This was going to be difficult.

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura is that you?" A high pitched voice battled with the loud music, and Sakura turned as a hand was placed on her arm. There, with goggles over his eyes, stood Naruto in his usual attire. "I knew it was you! Wow! You look cute!"

"What do you want, Naruto?" Even though she has not seen the boy in a while, she was not in the mood for his constant, and quite annoying, nonsense. For seconds he just stood there with a smirk slapped across his face. The girl sighed, leaned on the wall behind her, and waited.

"Heh, just wait for a sec!" He ran off and dissapeared into the crowd. There was a crash, followed by loud cursing, and then he was back, this time with a step ladder and something green in his hand. After successfully tripping over the second step and knocking over a plant, he had pinned the green object on to the ceiling, right over Sakura's head.

It was mistletoe.

"You got to be kidding me..."

"Give the dope a break, Sakura. It is Christmas Eve." There was no point in turning around, even if she could. She knew that voice. It was the same one that haunted her dreams, the same one that called out to her over and over. The same one that sent chills down her spine and continued to do so.

"Sasuke!" Naruto took an offensive stance and raised a fist. "You back off! She's my date!"

"N-Naruto-!" She placed a shaken hand on his arm and squeezed. She wouldn't dare turn around and look into those empty eyes. Why? Fear. It was fear of him. Being so close made her feel nauseous, even claustrophobic. But, mashed with all these emotions, she could not forget the fact that not that long ago, she believed he was the one for her. She was crazy, or soon approaching that point.

And he was gone. Just like their fleeting past.

"Heh heh, I told him..."

"I got to go." The kunoichi quickly left the living room area and dashed towards the closest place she knew she could relax.

"Well isn't this a nice surpr--"

"Ah-sorry!" She slammed the door to the bathroom and blinked. Did she really just walk into Kakashi's bathroom without knocking? What she that much out of her mind? Either her mind was playing tricks on her, or she just happened to walk in on her sensei... The door opened and she was face to face with the man.

"Sakura..." He pulled the tightly wrapped mask over his mouth. "Don't look so terrified, I was only washing my face." He smiled as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Would you like to talk about it, or do you wish to sit in solitude in there? Its no problem, as long as you don't mind on people pounding on the door seeing how I only have one bathroom."

"How did--" She stopped as she saw the strange expression on his face. "What?"

"You look good, Sakura." The girl immediately felt her face burn as she looked down at her feet. With his eyes on her she felt like she was on fire. She felt if she did look up at him, he would be able to read her thoughts, and figure out how badly she wanted to be in his arms once again. However, what she really wanted was to show to him that she can get along just fine without him being by her side. She had to keep her face.

"Would you like something to drink?" He was now leading her towards the kitchen, completely ignoring the yells and waves he got from the blonde boy who was hanging from the ceiling by his pants. The girl sat down at the counter, and taking off her mask, she let him serve her a drink.

"Hey! You, old man! Get over here! I wanna put on some good music!" Ino was yelling louder than she really needed to, seeing how Kakashi was but a few feet away from her. He sighed and sauntered off into the crowd, leaving Sakura by herself. The music stopped and besides the few protests, it was almost silent.

"The calm before the storm." The girl jumped at the sound of a voice beside her. She didn't turn, nor look, because it was him again. He sat comfortably in the chair, his glass made a thump as he placed it on the counter top. They sat in silence as Ino continued to shout commands at their sensei, and Sakura could feel him watching her.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

She took a sip of her drink. She cringed. Damn, Kakashi gave her water.

"Then I will." He grabbed her tightly by the arm, and pulled her close to him. "You can forget about there ever being 'us'. Your friend won't betray me, unlike you."

"What are you--" She winched as his grip tightened. Struggling to get her arm free, her eyes met his. The boy there wasn't the same one years ago. He was so different...

"That's right. Ino." Then the music started up, and he released her. She quietly stood up and walked towards the back bedroom, brushing past Kakashi who noticed Sasuke sitting there pouring himself another drink.

Sakura sat down on the edge of the bed and looking out the window, she tried to clear her thoughts. She needed to relax and just make sense of what had just happened to her. But that silence and that pounding pain in her arm... she fell back in the bed and buried her face in the pillow. It smelled exactly like him.

And she cried.

-----------------------

Kakashi knew it.

He knew how incredibly foolish it was to leave Sakura when that boy was roaming around. What did he think, that they would patch things up and everything would be fine? No. That same boy had hurt her, and Kakashi had wanted to snap his spine in two. Yet he let her get hurt once again.

She needed someone, and he would be that someone.

Sakura jumped at the feeling of a hand on her back, she turned a saw the faint silhouette of silver hair and she smiled through those tears. She embraced him, and he silently returned it. She cried, and he whispered comforting words. She calmed down, but he didn't let go.

He spotted the bruises formed around her arm before she quickly drew it away. He tried to meet her eyes, but she avoided his.

"Sakura..."

A knock at the door, and then it opened.

"Sakura?" And there in the doorway stood Kakashi.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah I know its not christmas! leave me alone! TT ps: I love you :D


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Suteki da ne?**

**A/N**: Haha, hoho, ooooh boy... didn't update all summer. Heh, what have I been doing you ask? Working. Yeeaaah... so I quit. I laugh in your face Safeway! Hahaha... --;;  
Please don't kill me!

* * *

At that point Sakura snapped.

The newly arrived Kakashi and the one that sat across from her exchanged looks. The most frightening silence ensued and the girl found her self shaking considerably. Maybe it was because she couldn't tell which one was the real Kakashi. Maybe it was because the same scene was almost repeated. Maybe it was because...

The sensei on the bed stood up and swaggered over to the other one...

"...sorry."

Sakura opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

She breathed in a familiar musky scent.

"I'm so sorry." She was in his arms, the real one, she could tell. He was holding her so tightly, so unbelievably tight breathing wasn't an option. This kind of embrace... was him. "I'm sorry." But...

"Let me go!" Realization hit the girl hard as she made an attempt to push him away.

How could she be so stupid? Kakashi would never say 'sorry', he wasn't the type to. He never did, even after hurting her so many times... well, he never meant it. 'Sorry' was a loose word that he would never understand. It's just like saying 'I apologize for my previous actions, don't know what happened there'. But over and over again? Never!

Pulling away she saw it wasn't him, it was Sasuke. But there was no hint of anger, his eyes were too soft. She found herself completely baffled looking into such lonely eyes of such a cruel man. He reached out to her as she backed away.

"Sakura, please--"

"Don't touch me!"

"Listen to me--"

"N-No!" She reached for the closest thing and carelessly threw it at his face. A soft thump sounded as a pillow made contact with the wall behind the boy. Again reaching for some kind of weapon, Sakura picked up a small frame, and there was team 7. Her team. _Their_ team. He ceased his advancement as the girl placed a finger on the picture.

"Why... why did this happen?" A small smile pinched at her lips. "It's like some kind of soap opera. Don't you think?" Glancing up she noticed Sasuke's startled expression. He looked away. "Of course, I would be lying if I said that I never wanted my life to be like that." Her trembling finger slid down the face of such a stubborn, pouting boy. With a sigh, the kunoichi gently placed the object back on the bedside table.

"Well?" She found herself not afraid anymore. The worst had passed, what more can he do to her? She was but a helpless, hopeless girl who's life was beyond saving. And he just stood there, staring at the girl in front of him in silence. She closed her eyes as she felt his touch through her hair and his skin brushing against her cheek. This kind of contact would drive any sane person over the edge, yet she found it rather... melancholic.

"I'm jealous." His voice was harsh yet his touch was so pleasurable. "I can't stand the fact that you... don't look at me anymore, Sakura--"

There was three knocks at the door and Sasuke pulled away. The girl opened her eyes just in time to watch him walk out the door, his back turned to her, he said something too quiet to hear and another man took his place. Sakura stumbled on to the bed and dazed out the window. She was a fool to let something like that happen. School crush or not, he did try to... but the tingle, the tingle of his touch was still there.

It felt so right.

-----------------------

Kakashi watched the girl from the door with annoyance. He did not like the fact that his former student was in there with her. He hated the fact that she was so silent. He despised the fact that he let the boy go in there.

"_If you let us have 10 minutes, you will never see me again." _

"_And how do I know your not lying?"_

"_You don't have to worry about that."_

He waited outside, listening and ready to burst in there and slice Sasuke's throat. He wouldn't hesitate, and he told the boy that. However, it just didn't seem right no matter how hard he tried to convince himself it was for the best. Maybe the man was getting soft in his old age. He heard the whole conversation, even though it slightly felt he was betraying Sakura. Those words she spoke was something he had been pondering for quite sometime. Although, it might have just been his books talking inside his head. But this whole thing, the way he had been treating Sakura, must be so confusing. If only he could rewind time and be the best man she ever laid eyes upon.

"Ka-ka-shi." She was staring at him, smiling. "Are you going to stand there all night?" Tilting her head slightly, the man swore to god that he had never seen a more beautiful creature in his life. The twinkle in her eyes sent shivers down his spine as he approached.

"You know what Sasuke said?" She patted the spot beside her. "He said he's jealous."

"Hmm?" He sat down.

"I wondered, 'Why would Sasuke be jealous? I mean, its Sauske we're talking about.'. And then do you know what he said next?"

"What was that?"

"He said he can't stand the fact that I don't look at him anymore." She glanced at the man beside her through the corner of her eye. "Then I wondered, who would he be jealous of?"

"I wonder."

"Who do you think?"

"Himura Yukito."

"No, sensei!" The kunoichi playfully punched him. "Be serious."

"How can I be serious when you just hit me. That's abuse, you know."

"Your serious right now! Saying I abused you, pfft..."

"If I was serious, I wouldn't be smiling."

"Well I can't tell if your smiling or not."

"It is dark..."

"Yeah, that's it." She rolled her eyes and ended up looking at their team photo. _So long ago... Naruto, Sasuke, and sensei. I wish we were just one happy family like before. _"Sasuke... he looked so sad." The expression on her face was enough for Kakashi to tell her about the deal he made with the boy. However, that kind of news was going to be painful, he could tell. That he why he decided to keep it to himself. It was better that she thinks Sasuke disapeared, then left forever.

"Woah!" The door sung open to reveal some stumbling drunk, with one eye open he laughed. "This isshnt no bathroom!" Sakura couldn't help but let out a giggle as the door slammed. Damn she needed that.

"Well, I think its time for bed." Kakashi pulled back the covers, picked up the girl, and placed her down in one movement. It was so fast that Sakura just laid there with a blank stare for a few seconds. As he was tucking her in she sat up.

"Hey! I'm not 10, I don't need you to put me to bed!"

"I know."

"Who made you the boss, hmm?"

"My house, my rules. Teenage girls go to bed when I say so."

"You just made that up."

"Nope, its in the book."

"What book?"

"The book of rules, of course."

"Can you sleep with me tonight?"

"Wha-"

"Can you sleep with me tonight? Please?" His wide eyes made Sakura blush and punch him once again. "Not that way, you pervert!" The man chuckled and brushed her hair behind her ears. How could he say no to that cute face?

"Of course."

-----------------------

When all was settled down, they were face to face, but with plenty of room between them. This way, Sakura could watch him peacefully sleep, and know that there was no other place that she would rather be. He stared at her for a while, his hand reaching up to stroke her cheek or run his fingers through her hair. As he did that she pretended to be asleep, but he knew her intentions. When he finally closed his eyes, she snapped hers open.

"Kakashi? Are you awake?" Her whispers got no reply, so she snuggled up close and buried her head in his neck. His warmth and scent was something she longed for continuously. Now she wasn't afraid that he would push her away.

The murmurs and soft music continued on till late in the night. When Sakura knew that the party finally had ended, she breathed a sigh of relief knowing that she could finally fall asleep. Kakashi however just woke up, unbeknownst to the girl. He let out a sigh, bringing his arms tightly around her, waiting for a reaction. She thought he was still asleep, so she struggled to get a good look at his face. Seeing his eyes open, her cheeks burned red.

"Hmm... can't sleep?"

"Kakashi, I love you." She gave him the most serious look she could brew up. "I have for the longest time now. I just wanted you to know that." Every second of silence dug deeper into her chest. The thought of being rejected never came across as a result in her head. She regretted saying anything, more and more...

"Thank you, Sakura." He pulled off his mask and kissed her. Quickly he set out to meet her approval, but she immediately returned it. Deepening it ever so, he brought her as close as he could, and she began running her hands through his hair making him shiver with ecstasy. Their breaths became ragged, and Sakura felt so unbelievably hot she could hardly stand it. With his hand gliding up her thigh, the sensei broke the kiss.

"By the way, Sakura..." He began a trail of kisses down her neck to her collarbone. She let out a soft sigh as he reached the rim of her undergarment. He paused and grinned at the flustered girl.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

**A/N**: Ohh yeah that's right! And before you ask, no, there will be no lemon. I'll leave that to your imagination :D


	13. Chapter 12 Part 1

**Suteki da ne? Chapter 12 Part 1**

**A/N: **So this is the beginning of the end T-T I made this short because I want to sort it into parts... maybe 2... 3 at the most.  
Plus I just really want to leave you guys yelling at me to hurry up XD And yes I love writing in 1st person so it will be in that POV or I might change it someway through... depends on my mood! Enjoy!

* * *

The morning after was just the beginning of the happiest days of my life.

Waking up to find him beside me... I felt like crying! To think that I would find my true love at such a young age, I'm the luckiest person in the world, neh? But anyways you're probably here to find out what happened. I remember everything from that day to the last little detail...

I was just watching how the morning sun reflected off of a picture frame--it was the one with our old team—in a complete zoned out state. Arms wrapped around me from behind and I could feel soft breathing tickling my neck. I turned so I could see him, but he was still asleep, so I continued to let my mind wonder. Actually, I can't even remember what I was thinking about exactly... just about anything, I guess.

Eventually he woke up, and we cuddled in silence for a while. It was 2pm (I know that because I was supposed to go have lunch with Ino around that time) I really didn't want to get out of bed, but he did and while getting dressed (I especially remember this image) he glanced back and smiled. God, that drove me crazy! So when he went to kiss me on my forehead I pulled him back on to the bed and kissed him hard. He laughed and said...

"Your face is going to be dyed that color."

I didn't know that I was blushing like a shy schoolgirl, so I just buried my face in his chest and tried to hide it. He just continued to laugh while patting my back. He said that he had to go make breakfast unless I had other plans. I told him to stay in bed with me but he replied that we had to get up sooner or later.

He was so different then, the Kakashi that I knew had changed. He began to speak... lots, and he told me his opinions openly and definitely wasn't afraid to show affection. I believe I had changed back then too. I think it was because the fear of rejection had dissipated. Or maybe it was the fact that I wanted him and I didn't care what he thought. Either way, we began to seem like a normal couple in my eyes.

So we got up and had some miso soup, while totally ignoring the mess around us. Kakashi's apartment didn't even look like a livable space anymore. Anyways, I convinced him to come take a walk with me, I needed to go apologize to Ino because she was the type to hold grudges. He seemed a little awkward holding my hand, but I was damn proud walking down the street with my ex-sensei.

Long story short: we went and saw Ino, got lots of questionable looks, and headed to my place to grab some things. I was officially Kakashi's girlfriend, and I was moving in.

It was pretty repetitive after that. We barely spoke about our relationship, seeing how it always ended up with him saying he didn't deserve me and I was terrified that it would end because of that. To think that he still didn't understand that I loved him regardless of age or the fact that he was my sensei. Speaking of that, he still trained me even though he was too soft, but that just made it easy on my end. He continued to take missions as well, and he was training a new set of brats. I actually ended up meeting them one day. One was a curious little girl who asked me all sorts of questions. One of them was...

"Are you Kaka-sensei's wife?"

You can imagine my reaction, but I stood my ground and replied with...

"No, but maybe one day."

Kakashi wasn't there at that moment and I knew the second he returned she would tell him. I wasn't scared at all, truthfully I wanted to know his opinion on such a thing. It was too early in the relationship to bring it up myself, but if he wished to, I would have listened with open ears.

After months my female intuition kicked in and I knew that I was pregnant. Sadly Kakashi was going to leave for a mission so I wouldn't be able to contact him for around 3 months, maybe more. The big question was: should I tell him now, or wait till he came back and saw for himself? Telling him might distract him from his job but I wanted to see his face when he found out. I wanted to know that he was happy, and reassure me that he wasn't the type to pack up and leave.

So this is how it went...

* * *

**A/N: **I'll tell you how it went later XD hehehe...


	14. Chapter 12 Part 2

**Suteki da ne? Chapter 12 Part 2**

**A/N: **I'm sososososorry it took me so long to post something so incredibly short. But you have no idea how perfect this one felt! ;;

* * *

When I told him, I was shaking.

Just the thought of what he was going to say, how he was going to respond, frightened me. I was too young, perhaps I couldn't understand. He was leaving and he would leave again and again. That's just how it was. He was a powerful, great man, who had a job that saved millions of lives. But... one day, he will not return. What was I to do then?

"Sakura..."

A lonely girl that will wait for him every night. A child that will never know it's father.

"Why are you crying?" He came back, and I felt him smiling as he held me. "I thought it was every girl's dream--"

"It is!" I feel kind of embarrassed now. I don't think I've ever sobbed so uncontrollably. "It is..."

"Then I think you have a few things to do while I'm away." Pulling back he held my chin up. "Like, oh I don't know, informing your parents?" I gave him a sour look. He winked. "And s-h-o-p-p-i-n-g."

"Don't make it sound like such an aphrodisiac."

"Hmm..." He rubbed his thumb against my wet cheek. "I'm happy."

"R-r-really?" Those words were all I needed to hear. As long as he was happy, I was ready to start my new life, my new family. I still smile thinking about it. How excited I was! When he left, I was literally bouncing down the street. I ran to tell everyone: little-o-Sakura is going to be a mom! Being in that sort of mood, I don't think anyone could have disapproved. Thinking about the future always drifted my mind from missing him. _When Kakashi gets back... As soon as he comes home... When my darling wakes me... _

He never did come back.

The day after he was supposed to arrive with his team, I got the message. The Hokage delivered it himself, along side many others, I don't remember whom though... I don't remember much that day. The day the infamous Hatake Kakashi became MIA. I waited another 3 months until I believed that he was dead. Every single day I would wait for him to walk through that door, listening for the door to open and for him to crawl into bed. Kind of foolish, now that I think about it.

I gave birth to a boy in late November, when the snow stopped falling just that night. The first thing I thought was: _Gosh, does he ever look like his father... little Kakashi. _Before you ask, yes he's doing just fine and no, he hasn't asked yet. Having no father around must seem normal... I wish it wasn't. How can I tell my child when I can't even convince myself? I have grown too tired of all the tears shed these past years. During my whole life I have been such a crybaby. Its rather disappointing, I would have changed so many things.

No one told me that they had missions for recovering Kakashi. I suppose it was because they didn't want to get my hopes up. Some news of him being captured and imprisoned had already leaked into my system, but I welcomed it happily. If he was indeed alive, he would be fighting not only for me, but for the baby as well. That was the only news I heard.

Well, if he is alive, he will be home soon! And I will welcome him home with a kiss on the cheek and a cup of tea. Then, I will introduce him to his boy, and he will smile and say: "He's as beautiful as you."

I have a feeling that time will come soon.

* * *

**A/N: **If you are wondering if there will be more, my answer is: probably not. This is how I wanted it to end.  
But if I do think of something to add on, maybe something a bit more happier, I will post it ASAP.  
For now, Goodbye. 


End file.
